Une rencontre indifférente
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: UA/ OS Bilbon a un nouveau client au thérapie de groupe et il s'appelle Thorin. C'est aussi un orphelin de guerre comme lui. ( terminée)


**Titre** ; Une rencontre indifférente

**Le ships** : Bilbon / Thorin

**Genre** : OS - cours / essaie

**Rating** : K plus,

**Note **: il s'agit de mon premier texte **UA**. Alors ne soyez pas agressif, s'il vous plaît ! Merci d'avance, j'essaie d'être plus lisible que ça dans mon texte. Pardonnez-moi, s'il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails. Bonne lecture, à tous ! L'OS est parti en correction. Je voulais changer de thème et une envie soudaine d'écrire sur eux. Je débute dans le fandom ! Merci, à Almayen pour sa correction aussi rapide...Merci à toi, ma merveilleuse bêta !

* * *

-Bilbon !

-Oui ? dit une voix masculine derrière lui.

-On dirait que tu as un nouveau client qui arrive.

-Arrête. Ce ne sont pas des clients, mais des gens qui ont besoin de parler.

-Je comprends. Je prépare le buffet et j'ouvre la porte.

-Pas de soucis. Tu as quelques minutes pour tout faire, Tauriel.

-Merci. répond-elle, en lui souriant secrètement.

La jeune femme de trente ans prépare rapidement le buffet avant que les patients n'arrivent à la salle principale thérapie de groupe. Tauriel prépare les œufs, le bacon, les jus et le reste du repas pour la matinée. Ensuite, elle prend son trousseau de clés et part ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec un geste las. La rouquine salue les premiers arrivants et un nouveau fait son apparition dans le groupe.

Il est séduisant et aucune émotion se lit en lui pour l'instant en face de Tauriel qui lui sourit sincèrement. L'homme de 35 ans lui donne son identité. Il est blessé car son bras gauche est plâtré depuis six semaines, à cause de sa dernière bataille vers le sud du Pakistan.

-Je m'appelle Thorin Ecu-de-chêne. Je viens pour…

-Oui, vous pouvez entrer. N'hésitez pas à discuter avec les autres.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses là, madame.

-Tauriel. Je m'appelle Tauriel. se présente-t-elle, souriante. Soyez tranquille, il n'y a pas de honte à venir se confier envers des inconnus.

-Merci. Je suppose que la salle est vers la gauche ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Continuez tout droit et allez vers la gauche.

Elle lui sourit, mais il lui tourne le dos. Soucieux et renfermé sur lui-même depuis son retour, Thorin se confine sur lui-même. Son passé au Pakistan est un terrible choc pour lui et il n'ose pas se confier avec des inconnus. Il est trop buté et trop fier pour cela. Il est de retour en France pour s'occuper de ses petits-neveux, Fili et Kili, mais pour l'instant il doit se soigner lui-même.

Thorin s'assied sur un siège vide qui se trouve à côté d'une femme blonde qui lui sourit chaleureusement et il fait la même chose. Il salue tous les membres du groupe de thérapie. Bilbon prend la parole puisqu'il est déjà 10h00 passé sur l'horloge de la grande salle. Le brun écoute la conversation des autres individus qui font partie de l'armée terre et de l'aviation. Il y a des femmes et quelques hommes au sein de l'équipe, mais il ne prend toujours pas la parole. Têtu comme une mule, il se réfugie à l'intérieur de lui-même, blessé.

Les heures passent et l'homme de 35 ans n'a toujours pas dit un mot à l'intérieur de la salle des confidences. Cela inquiète un peu Bilbon Sacquet qui a vécu la même chose que lui, il y a un an au Pakistan. D'après lui, il est toujours sous le choc post- traumatique et ça se voit en lui. Il est l'heure de la pause et tout le monde se lève pour aller déjeuner un petit brunch entre collègues. Thorin se faufile vers la salle du fond et regarde le paysage avec un air triste au visage. Son visage s'assombrit de plus en plus et soudainement une main se tend vers lui. L'homme aux regards ténébreux l'observe et écoute attentivement le psychologue avec une oreille attentive.

-Vous n'avez pas dit un mot…

-Je n'ai rien a dire…

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-On m'a obligé ! Sinon je perdrais mon travail, monsieur Sacquet.

Bilbon arque son sourcil gauche, intrigué.

-Post-traumatique que vous avez eu ? J'ai lu votre dossier…

-Oui, après une attaque surprise par nos ennemis.. L'un des miens a été tué…

-Je suis désolé... Mes condoléances, maître Thorin.

-Ne le soyez pas. C'est le psy qui parle ou l'ancien militaire ?

-L'ancien militaire, j'ai connu ça aussi…

C'est une rencontre peu ordinaire pour le jeune homme de 35 ans qui a perdu quelqu'un lui aussi. Bilbon discute avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la pause et Thorin se sent déjà un peu mieux.

* * *

**FIN**

N/A : étant un peu malade, je suis désolée si vous voyez une quelconque erreur de ma part dans ce texte. Je veux un texte parfait, mais j'y arriverais avec le temps. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Court, mais simple ! Merci, pour vos favs, follows...


End file.
